The Sleeping Sun
by Change is coming
Summary: AU: la vida de Hinata y Hanabi cambian radicalemnte cuando la agencia contratada por su padre para protegerlas, decide que el mejor escondite es un colegio solo para hombres. Naruhina
1. Prologo

Naruto y todos los personajes usados aquí le pertenecen al señor MASASHI KISHIMOTO homicida de algunos de mis personajes favoritos y otros no tanto.

Conversación: -blablabla-

Pensamiento: _"blablabla_"

Cambio de Escena: oOoOoOoOoOo

* * *

The Sleeping Sun

Prologo

Los primeros rayos del amanecer entraron en su nuevo dormitorio iluminando su nívea piel, llamándola a reaccionar. Hinata ahora no era nada más que un recuerdo de su propia mente, de otro tiempo en su vida. Su cabello corto y negro. Sus ojos blancos, enrojecidos y nostálgicos, congelados en la nada. Sus brazos aferrando a su hermana pequeña, Hanabi, como si fuere lo único real en aquella habitación.

Una nueva lagrima recorrió los ya marcados surcos, que se habían producida durante la madrugada, cuando el recuerdo de la voz de su padre irrumpió en sus memorias "_Los Hyuuga no lloran frente a nadie_". El había repetido tantas veces esa frase durante su infancia, que fue la causa que se mantuviera tranquila toda la noche, solo bastó el sonido de la cerradura de la puerta trabándose para que las lágrimas, de ella y su hermana, reprimidas, encontraran su camino para brotar. Tenían miedo.

Hacía meses que tenían miedo, pero era distinto, estaban en casa, no la que las había visto nacer, ni en las que las habían educado para ser perfectas muñecas de porcelana representantes de uno de los clanes más importantes y tradicionales. Si no una donde los buenos recuerdos abundaban y eran una familia de verdad. La casa de vacaciones del Clan Hyuuga, oculta entre las montañas nevadas, junto con su primo Neji. Cuatro meses pasaron escondidas en esa casa.

La imagen del auto estallando frente a sus ojos provocó otra lágrima más.

Había sido una mañana normal, nada extraño había pasado mientras se preparaban para las clases del exclusivo y caro colegio al cual eran enviadas todos los días. El vehículo negro doblaba por la entrada a los terrenos de la mansión, puntual como todos los días. Su madre, Hyuuga Himeko las acompañaba, ella siempre las despedía cuando partían hacia el colegio y las recibía cuando regresaban. El repentino estruendo las hizo caer al piso a las tres mujeres, golpeándolas contra la entrada de la mansión. Cuando Hinata trato de incorporarse, el brazo de su madre la atrajo hacia ella, las llamas consumían el coche, el kimono blanco estaba lleno de tierra y algo de sangre por los golpes, pero la mujer estaba viva aferrando a sus dos hijas mientras los sirvientes corrían en cámara lenta ante sus ojos, tratando de extinguir el fuego.

El rostro desesperado de Hyuuga Hiashi, su padre, descendiendo de su auto y buscando por ellas, mientras las sirenas se escuchaban a la distancia. Una llamada le había advertido, esto sólo era una amenaza, la próxima vez no fallarían.

Su padre jamás se dejó extorsionar por nadie, el era un hombre de negocios convertido en político, lo que le trajo estos inconvenientes. Contrató a una agencia especial para detener a los mafiosos y para cuidar de la seguridad de sus hijas. La casa fue el escondite perfecto para ellos, hasta anoche, cuando un agente de la compañía los fue a buscar alrededor de las doce de la noche, diciendo que el lugar ya no era seguro.

-Hi…Hinata- susurro su hermana despegándose un poco de su cuerpo, pero su hermana no reaccionaba.

El cabello de la pequeña niña de trece años ahora era corto como el de su hermana mayor, sus ojos estaban enrojecidos también, pero hasta en estos momentos la niña estaba consciente.

-…_Yuuhi_…- llamo la pequeña usando el nuevo nombre de su hermana.

Hinata parpadeó regresando a la realidad, el escuchar su nuevo nombre la despabiló, enfocó sus ojos en la cama de al lado, donde Neji estaba sentado contra la pared mirándolas. Quizás por el sueño o por el ardor de sus ojos, o simplemente porque jamás hubiera pensado en ver a su primo de cabello negro y al hombro, pero Hinata no podía asociar la imagen con un nombre, no podía llamarlo Neji, porque ese no era él. El Neji que había cuidado de ella desde niños siempre había cuidado su cabello más largo que el de ella.

-_Hiei_- respondió Neji, adivinando que su prima no recordaba el nombre que le habían dado –_Yuuhi, Kohaku_; hay que prepararse, la agente 63-004 nos vendrá a buscar en minutos para ir a hablar con el rector-

La joven bajó su vista a su hermana, a quien desde ahora debía llamar Kohaku, solo para confirmar que estaba despierta.

-Si…- susurró soltándola al fin.

Ambas se incorporaron en la cama, algo asustadas por no saber bien donde estaban o con que se irían a encontrar.

No era un monasterio, no era un convento o un retiro; era una escuela solo para hombres, esa había sido la mejor opción para esconderlos.

"Están buscando a dos hermanas, no a tres hermanos", esa era la justificación que la agente les había dado sobre su elección.

Su primo se levantó de la cama dirigiéndose hacia los bolsos llenos de ropa de hombre que ya no eran alcanzados por el rayo que se filtraba en el centro de la habitación. Delicado y suave acariciaba el suelo, iluminando las pequeñas partículas que bailaban frente a los ojos de Hinata.

Dudaba que fuera buena idea todo esto, ella jamás había estado con muchos chicos, y además siempre había sido entrenada para ser toda una dama, danzas tradicionales, ceremonia del té, arreglos florales, etc. Las únicas actividades físicas que no tenían que ver con las artes tradicionales eran el patinaje y la natación, actividades que no podría hacer en su nueva escuela por evidentes razones.

Neji se colocó enfrente de ella, rompiendo el encanto y obligándola a mirarlo, en su mano sostenía una pila de ropa doblada y se la extendía a ella, ese era su nuevo uniforme.

Lo tomó sin intercambiar palabras, la mitad de la fila era para su hermana y la otra para ella.  
Se obligó a levantarse de la cama y retirar la camisa celeste y la remera blanca de hombre que le habían dado para disfrazarla, dejando ver la faja que apretaba y disimulaba su pecho, al igual que el de su hermana.

Lentamente se fueron cambiando con la camisa blanca, el pantalón gris, la corbata roja y el saco azul marino de su nuevo uniforme.

Tres golpes secos en la puerta fue lo que la hizo terminar de despertarse y comenzar a repetirse una y otra vez "_Se fuerte_"

-Puede pasar- respondió Neji sentándose en la cama para atarse los cordones de los zapatos.

La agente 63-004 entró a la habitación mirándolos con sus ojos verde azulados, su cabello rubio estaba atado en dos coletas, no llevaba el traje negro con el que la habían conocido, sino un simple jean, una remera blanca de magas largas y un saco irregular gris.

-Vamos, el rector Sarutobi, los está esperando- fueron sus palabras sosteniendo la puerta para que salgan al pasillo- desde ahora para ustedes soy Sabaku no Temari, ¿Entendido?-

Las dos muchachas asintieron tímidamente mientras Neji mantenía su indiferencia, no estaba de acuerdo ni con el plan ni con el hecho de que la agente asignada fuese tan joven.

Algo de claridad entraba por los ventanales del silencioso pasillo, los focos aún eran necesarios cubriendo con luz blanca las paredes celestes y las baldosas grises. La puerta de la habitación 317 se cerró detrás de Hinata haciendo que pegara un respingo.

-Tranquilo- susurro la rubia poniendo su mano en el hombro de la joven, consciente de lo que había dicho- Recuerda _Yuuhi_, respira hondo- aconsejó poniendo énfasis en especial en su nuevo nombre.

Hinata hizo lo que dijo, cerró los ojos y respiro hondo; "S_e fuerte_", se recordó por última vez antes de comenzar a caminar por el pasillo hacia las escaleras con los demás.

-¡Warf!-

-¿Eto…eto… eso fue un…perro?- preguntó dudosa Hinata, frenándose a metros de las escaleras

-Creo que... que si ne-chan, digo, nii-san - se corrigió algo nerviosa Hanabi quedándose junto a su hermana.

-¡Baka, calla a ese animal!- alguien gritó desde otra habitación.

-¡Teme no molestes!- se escuchó algo mullido que golpeaba algo en esa misma habitación.

-¡Cállate Sasuke-uke!- gritaron desde la primera

Los ojos de la agente permanecían apretados al igual que su puño y una vena comenzó a emerger de su frente por los gritos.

-¡Bakas!... ¡Dejen dormir!- una queja pesada y somnolienta.

-¡Cállense todos o tendrán examen!- Grito la mujer- ¡Kiba calla a Akamaru o no te dejare más que lo dejes dormir en las habitaciones! ¡Y ya que están despiertos; levántense que se encargaran de la limpieza esta mañana!-la mujer se dio vuelta poniendo sus manos en forma de jarra y suspirando pesadamente mientras las quejas resonaban por todo el pasillo.

-Gracias Kiba- se escuchó casi al unísono en todas las habitaciones.

-Vamos- susurro y les dio una palmadita para que continuaran su camino mientras se escuchaba las movilizaciones en las habitaciones.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

* * *

Bien, este es el prologo de mi primer AU school fic y también mi primer Naruhina.

Las demás parejas aun no las tengo muy definidas… pero casi seguro será Shikatema una de ellas, casi… aun no me eh definido y como saben los que me leen de "Sunagakure no Sato", puedo cambiar las parejas durante el fic. XD… si aun no se dieron cuenta que pareja cambie y cual formare aun están a tiempo de descubrirlo.

Besos y dejen comentarios a ver que les pareció.


	2. 1 Partido

Naruto Uzumaki, de diecisiete años, caminaba por el pasillo de los dormitorios en dirección al suyo

Naruto y todos los personajes usados aquí le pertenecen al señor MASASHI KISHIMOTO homicida de algunos de mis personajes favoritos y otros no tanto.

Conversación: -blablabla-

Pensamiento: _"blablabla_"

Cambio de Escena: oOoOoOoOoOo

Partido

oOoOoOoOoOo

Naruto Uzumaki, de diecisiete años, caminaba por el pasillo de los dormitorios en dirección al suyo. Su cabello rubio mojado, por la tardía ducha matutina, y la toalla verde y naranja rodeando su cintura contrastaba con los estudiantes, con sus uniformes, encaminados al comedor para desayunar. Su evidente retrazo, no parecía causarle la menor preocupación. Una sonrisa confiada se dibujaba en su rostro, incapaz de ocultar esa seguridad que de si mismo emanaba.

Estaba convencido de que esta tarde le ganaría el partido al equipo de Sasuke, había formado el mejor equipo posible. Shikamaru, el campeón regional de Shogi, había creado la estrategia perfecta y había dado los puestos midiendo las aptitudes de los demás, además de ser él quien sugirió a los demás miembros del equipo. Con Chôji en el arco, la defensa del mismo no debía despreocuparlo, el chico podía ser gordo, pero sus manos se movían lo suficientemente rápido como para no dejar pasar nada. Gaara no debía moverse mucho en la defensa, pero tanto él como Shino intimidaban a los demás alumnos, "las ventajas de ser personas reservadas y misteriosas". Kiba y él se encargarían del ataque, no había duda de que eran los más rápidos y Sasuke no se esperaría un trabajo en conjunto de ellos. Y por último el mismísimo Shikamaru quedaría mas atrás en el ataque, ya que nadie esperaría nada de él, era el arma perfecta, además desde esa posición podía verlos a todos y guiar.

No había duda de que ganarían el pequeño torneo de esta tarde, nadie podría contra ellos.

Al llegar a la habitación 316, Sasuke, su compañero, ya estaba cambiado con el uniforme, ajustándose la corbata, mientras su saco descansaba en el respaldo de la silla del pulcro escritorio.

— ¡Nada mejor que una ducha antes de clases!— anunció Naruto cerrando la puerta detrás de si y avanzando hacia su cama.

Él solo lo ignoro mientras se ponía el saco y guardaba los libros dentro de la mochila azul.

— Voy a desayunar, intenta no llegar tarde a la primer clase, Naruto— advirtió mientras tiraba una manija de la mochila sobre su hombro, dejando la otra colgando, antes de salir de la habitación.

Naruto no hizo caso de sus palabras mientras buscaba su uniforme en la pila de ropa traída de la lavandería, que se encontraba sobre su silla.

La mitad de la habitación estaba ordenada y prolija. Una reluciente guitarra eléctrica negra apoyada al costado del escritorio, bajo el cual se encontraba el amplificador. La cama ya hecha, los libros y cd´s ordenados sobre el estante.

La otra mitad de la habitación estaba algo revuelta. La ropa sucia estaba debajo de la deshecha cama. Solo un par de libros en la repisa, una planta algo marchita y las fotos de sus padres y de su padrino. Algunos envases descartables de Ramen instantáneo poblaban el espacio entre la cama y el guardarropa que compartían.

—…Sasuke-teme, siempre creyéndose muy bueno…— murmuró molesto mientras pasaba el brazo izquierdo por la manga de la camisa blanca.

El reloj en la mesa de luz marcaba pasadas de las ocho y cuarto. Ya no llegaría a desayunar.

Aun sin terminarse de abotonar la camisa, tomó el saco y la mochila, y salió apurado de la habitación.

Bajó corriendo las escaleras tratando de ir abrochándose la camisa cuando la campana sonó, eran las ocho y veinte, solo diez minutos para llegar a tiempo a la clase.

Paro en la cartelera para verificar la clase correspondiente al día jueves para su cursada mientras se ponía el saco y pasaba la corbata por debajo del cuello de la camisa.

—Primera clase del día… Ingles— murmuró para si ubicando su horario antes de salir en dirección al aula.

La clase estaba alborotada, la profesora aun no había llegado. Sasuke ya estaba sentado en su asiento ignorando al chico de cabello celeste que se sentaba detrás de él, Suigetsu Hōzuki, quien jugaba con el celular del primero. Jugo, un muchacho corpulento y de cabello naranja, lo miraba preocupado y algo asustado desde el asiento de al lado, mientras su compañero reía cínicamente.

Sin demorar mas se fue a ubicar en su asiento junto a la ventana, detrás del pelirrojo de ojos aguamarina, delineados y brazos cruzados.

— ¡Buenos días Gaara!— lo saludó estrepitosamente.

—Uzumaki, Naruto— contestó a modo de saludo con el siempre monótono y frió tono de voz.

— ¿Eh?… ¿Qué pasa?— preguntó viendo desorientado a todos lados, todo el mundo estaba demasiado conversador.

Sostuvo su mirada en Gaara, mientras dejaba la mochila en el gancho del banco y se sentaba, esperando que este le diera una respuesta, pero su amigo mantuvo el silencio hasta que descargo un largo suspiro.

— ¿Oye Gaara, tú hermana esta bien, verdad?— preguntó algo preocupado por el suspiro del joven— es que, hoy cuando ella nos castigo a limpiar, ni tú ni Kankuro estaban y…—

—No seas Baka, Naruto— lo interrumpió el joven de coleta desde el asiento de al lado— tenemos compañeros nuevos.

— ¡¿Qué?!— Preguntó sorprendido llamando al atención de sus demás compañeros—¿Y dónde están Shikamaru?

—Yo que se— contestó este fastidiado, hundiendo la cabeza entre los brazos.

—No llegan— aclaró Gaara.

Naruto comenzó a pelear con la corbata roja, jamás podría aprender a hacer ese nudo bien, definitivamente.

—Ojala que no sean alérgicos a los perros…— comentó el joven que se sentaba detrás de Shikamaru —Akamaru ladro cuando ellos salían.

— ¿Así que fue por eso que ladro Akamaru, Kiba?…

—Al parecer son tres, uno va a compartir la habitación con Sai o con Lee —dijo Kiba

—Se quedara con Lee según lo que le escuche esta mañana mientras limpiaba—aclaró dándose vuelta el chico corpulento que se sentaba delante de Shikamaru, mientras comía de una bolsa con papas fritas.

Naruto las observó deseoso, al fin y al cabo, no había podido desayunar.

El sonido de la puerta corrediza, hizo que todos miraran al frente, a la mujer rubia que entraba a la clase sin cerrar la puerta.

— ¡Quiero comenzar la clase, así que toman asiento y se callan! — afirmó ubicándose detrás de su atril.

Dejo caer los libros sobre este mientras pasaba una mirada furtivamente sobre los alumnos que iban tomando asiento para comenzar con la clase.

—Nara, despierte; Akimichi, guarde eso que no es hora de comer; Hozuki, deje de molestar a Karin por el celular de Uchiha; Uzumaki… ¿Su corbata?

El aula entera quedo en silencio, Chôji guardo la bolsa de frituras, Shikamaru levanto la cabeza, solo para apoyarla pesadamente sobre su mano derecha, mirando aburrido hacia el frente. Suigetsu le devolvió el celular a Sasuke, y Naruto comenzó otra vez a pelearse con la corbata.

—Hoy tenemos un nuevo alumno: ¡Pasa! – ordeno dándose vuelta para escribir el nombre del nuevo estudiante en el pizarrón verde.

Un extraño muchacho de cabello negro y corto, entro algo temeroso al salón, sus ojos blancos temblaban bajo el espeso flequillo, mientras se paraba junto a la profesora manteniendo los brazos delante del cuerpo encogidos y chocando las yemas de los dedos índices sin mirar a la clase.

"_Tamashii, Yuuhi_" se leía en el pizarrón.

—Él nos acompañara en lo que resta del año— anunció la profesora encarando la clase – hay un asiento libre detrás de Uzumaki, junto a la ventana, siéntate ahí _Yuuhi_.

El joven asintió y tímidamente camino hasta llegar a su asiento, dejando en el gancho su mochila, antes de sentarse.

Sacó de esta torpemente la cartuchera y el libro de ingles dispuesto a escuchar la clase que la profesora ya había comenzado a explicar, cuando se encontró a pocos centímetros del sonriente rostro de su nuevo compañero.

— ¡Bienvenido, soy Uzumaki Naruto!— pronunció con una amplia sonrisa y el pulgar arriba.

_Yuuhi_ quedo paralizado, congelado por unos cuantos segundos, su rostro comenzaba a enrojecer como si tuviera fiebre y luego sus parpados comenzaron a temblar como si estuviera cayendo dormido.

—Uzumaki, haga silencio y tome su libro, no moleste al nuevo alumno— la irritada voz de Temari y su mano apoyada en la espalda del joven parecieron haberlo traído en si.

—Yo no hice nada — se quejó dándose vuelta frustrado con los brazos cruzados.

—Entonces cállese y déjeme seguir con la clase — contestó caminando hacia su atril.

_Yuuhi_ se escondió tras el libro, mientras Naruto seguía protestando por lo bajo con la corbata roja.

— ¿Señor Nara?— sugirió sonriendo maliciosamente, viendo al joven intentando dormir tras la espalda de Chôji, sobre su libro—lea la lección.

—Tsk…— protestó Shikamaru parándose con el libro— mendokusē.

OoOoOoOoO

La primera clase a la que fue conducida Hanabi fue "Lengua" dictada por el Profesor Ebisu, un hombre de gafas y traje azul que repetía muchas veces la palabra "Elite" y usaba una insólito pañuelo triangular en la cabeza.

El disfraz había dado resultado ya que en ningún momento la habían mirado raro sus nuevos compañeros, lo cual era un alivio para ella, en especial que no se notaran lo enrojecidos que debían estar sus ojos por llorar casi toda la madrugada.

Sin embargo, Hanabi, ya no estaba dentro del aula, en estos momentos se encontraba parada fuera de la misma, contra la pared, entre dos chicos de su edad. Uno de cabello castaño revuelto y el otro de corte taza y anteojos.

No entendía el porque la habían castigado si la nota preguntando si iba a ir al partido de esa tarde, no era de ella.

—…Hey, Udon... — susurró uno al otro – fíjate si ya esta distraído.

El chico de anteojos se asomo a la clase y luego volvió a mirar al que se lo había preguntado y moviendo torpemente su cabeza afirmativa respondió.

—Genial, entonces vamos— ordenó agachándose un poco para emprender el escape— ¿Vienes _nuevo_?

— ¿A dónde vamos?— la indignada voz de Hanabi no podía ocultarse, a ella jamás la habían castigado en su anterior escuela y ahora no había pasado ni media hora y ya estaba castigada fuera del aula.

—A hablar con el viejo— contestó como si fuera lo más obvio del mundo.

Su situación no podía empeorar más, así que ¿Porqué no?, y si ese "_viejo_" podía hacer algo para que le quitaran el castigo bien valía correr el riesgo.

Sin contestar se agachó y siguió a sus dos nuevos compañeros por los pasillos.

OoOoOoOoOoO

El comedor estaba lleno, propio de la hora del almuerzo.

Neji miraba furtivamente a su alrededor, con ojos fríos, sin dejar de estar pendiente de sus dos primas mientras lentamente comía su almuerzo sin tanta gracia y decoro como lo hacían sus primas. A pesar de la masculina apariencia, ambas guardaban los modales acostumbrados tras tantos años de practicarlos y llevarlos a cabo.

No había plática existente entre ellos, Hanabi se limitaba a mirar de vez en cuando a su hermana, encogida frente a ella.

— ¿Tienes deporte ahora?

La pregunta pareció desencajar tanto a su primo como hermana, por mas simple que pareciera

—Esto…si— el tenue hilo de voz no sorprendió a ninguno.

El silencio volvió a dominar la mesa, mientras ellas intercambiaban miradas que Neji desconocía. No era extraño realmente, a pesar de ser tan cercanos como primos, nunca las había visto interactuar frente a otras personas sin el decoro correspondiente a la cabeza de la familia, pero la relajada pregunta y las extrañas miradas, no formaban parte de su conocimiento.

— ¿Qué…Qué tuviste esta mañana?

—Lengua y Ciencias sociales— respondió mucho más suelta Hanabi – me castigaron en lengua y el director Sarutobi revoco la amonestación, al parecer su nieto es constantemente castigado.

— ¿Por qué te castigaron?— inquirió Neji.

—Porque el nieto del director paso una nota y me la encontraron a mi.

—Sabia que esto era mala idea— masculló él mirando a sus primas.

Sus ojos se desviaron instantáneamente hacia un costado acabando con el relajado aire que había surgido gracias a la conversación de Hanabi.

Hinata miró a su primo y luego siguió su amenazante mirada en silencio.

— ¿Por qué saluda?

El joven Rubio de la clase de Ingles saludaba amistosamente desde otra mesa, rodeado por algunos de sus compañeros y de algunos otros estudiantes.

—Es…es mi compañero— respondió Hinata.

En el tiempo que tardo Neji en voltearse de su prima hacia la otra mesa, el rubio había desaparecido.

— ¡_Yuuhi_! ¿Te sientes bien?— preguntó deteniéndose en seco unos pasos de la mesa, algo confundido.

Hanabi fue la primera en darse cuenta de que Neji, estaba tratando de asesinar al rubio con la mirada.

Hinata solo asintió torpemente, perdiendo toda preensayada gracia que caracterizaba sus movimientos.

— ¿Quién eres tú?— inquirió Neji examinándolo.

Los primeros botones de la camisa estaban desabrochados y las mangas recogidas sobre los brazos.

— ¡Ah, claro, no me presente!— comentó gracioso poniendo su mano en la nuca— mi nombre es Uzumaki Naruto ¿Y ustedes son los hermanos de _Yuuhi_?

—Sí— respondió cortante Neji sin apartar de él su mirada.

—Eh…bueno…— contestó incómodo Naruto.

Neji se levantó repentinamente de su asiento llamando la atención tanto de sus primas, como la del confundido intruso.

—_Yuuhi, Kohaku_ vamonos— ordenó frió a sus primas quienes se levantaron de inmediato de sus asientos cargando las bandejas con platos vacíos.

Hinata no se animó a levantar la cabeza, el tono de voz de Neji, había sido muy similar al de su padre, lleno de autoritarismo y al cual estaba acostumbrada a obedecer sin oponer resistencia.

Naruto se quedó observando molesto a los tres muchachos mientras caminaban a hacia la salida. El mayor de ellos tomó las bandejas de los menores y las depositó sobre el basurero. Luego salió, sujetando la puerta para que salieran.

—Que tipos mas raros— murmuró volviéndose a su mesa.

OoOoOoOoOoO

El sol ya estaba alto, pasando el meridiano, el almuerzo en el comedor había terminado y se acercaba el momento para volver a clases.

Shikamaru estaba sentado contra el alambrado, en la terraza del colegio. Sus ojos estaban cerrados, un cigarrillo humeante oscilaba entre sus dedos y una ligera nube escapaba de sus labios junto con un suspiro.

El sonido de la puerta metálica lo había traído a la realidad, los pasos que siguieron y el crujir de la bolsa de frituras acercándose le indicaron quien era, no necesitaba abrir los ojos ni esconder el cigarrillo.

— ¡Je!, No te escaparas Shikamaru, Naruto te esta buscando por todo el colegio— afirmó gracioso sentándose a su lado, comiendo sus papas fritas.

—No tengo ganas— contestó abriendo sus ojos y volviendo a poner el cigarrillo en su boca.

Su amigo solo sonrió y desvió la mirada hacia las nubes, Shikamaru terminaría yendo al partido.

Shikamaru y Chôji se conocían desde antes de preescolar, sus padres se visitaban mutuamente muy seguido, recordando sus tiempos de adolescentes, dejando que los dos jóvenes se hicieran grandes amigos.

—Ino me mando un mensaje al celular— comentó distraído Chôji tratando de romper el silencio que se había formado— quiere que nos encontremos en el parque para recordar los tiempos en la primaria— la sonrisa del joven se agrando mas pensando en su rubia ex compañera— también dice de que no la atiendes cuando llama y por eso…

—Me odia— lo interrumpió Shikamaru aun mirando al cielo con los ojos cerrados.

— ¿Ino?, pero si ella es…—

—No, no Ino, la profesora Sabaku, ella me odia— aclaró suspirando pesadamente aun manteniendo la vista en las nubes.

— ¡Je!, Tu culpa por decir que no valía le pena seguir discutiendo con ella— respondió divertido terminando la bolsa de papas fritas.

—Mendokuse…

Temari siempre había sido una mujer problemática y atemorizante.

La primera vez que se encontraron fue en el debate entre las escuelas sobre "La guerra de los sexos". Después de dos horas de debate, que se había reducido a solamente ella discutiendo con él, Shikamaru se rindió diciendo que no tenia sentido seguir discutiendo con ella, que tenia doscientos argumentos distintos para probar que el hombre era mas fuerte y que ella representaba casi todos esos doscientos.

La muchacha de quince años no tardo en devolver toda su frustración hacia él, solo gracias a los profesores presentes que la frenaron en su intento de "Golpearlo hasta la muerte", Shikamaru no terminó en el hospital.

Y para colmo de males ahora era su profesora. Siempre le daba trabajo extra y lo hacia leer en clase, parecía disfrutar molestándolo sin que él pudiera responderle algo, o simplemente teniendo la última palabra.

—Creo que hacen buena pareja— comentó repentinamente Chôji sacándolo de sus recuerdos.

— ¿Eh?— preguntó mirándolo algo confundido.

Su amigo miraba por el alambrado al estacionamiento de profesores. Temari salía del asiento del acompañante de un reluciente Chevolette Crovette Z06 negro. Un hombre, cercano a los treinta, de cabello algo largo y castaño, salía sonriente de la puerta del conductor dedicándole una sonrisa mientras ladeaba el sembo que mascaba.

No pudieron ver su respuesta, pero esta se despidió con la mano libre, antes que el auto saliera a toda marcha del estacionamiento.

—Ayer a la noche también la pasó a buscar.

Shikamaru se levantó repentinamente caminando hacia la puerta metálica. Dejo caer el cigarrillo a su paso y lo piso con fuerza en su camino poniendo las manos en los bolsillos del pantalón.

Chôji no tuvo que preguntar nada, ya sabia a donde iba su amigo y le causaba gracia, cuanto lo conocía. Se incorporó y lo siguió hacia su habitación para cambiarse con el equipo de deporte.

OoOoOoOoOoO

La sala de profesores estaba vacía y en silencio cuando Temari llegó a ella. Tenia que buscar algunos papeles para su siguiente clase.

— ¿Qué han dicho?

Se sobresaltó un poco al escuchar la fría y monótona voz de su hermano menor desde las sombras, cambiado con el uniforme de deporte.

A su lado, sentado en una silla mirándola fijamente se encontraba otro muchacho bien fornido. El cabello castaño rebelde ensombrecía sus ojos oscuros mientras esperaba impacientemente encorvado, apoyando su peso en los antebrazos sobre sus piernas separadas. Con el uniforme algo desacomodado, el saco estaba extendido en la otra silla, pero conservaba floja la corbata.

—Gaara— suspiró aliviada— Kankuro— agregó desviando la mirada a su hermano. —Deberían estar en la clase, ¿Qué hacen aquí?

El joven pelirrojo no se movió mientras estudiaba con sus ojos imperturbables a su hermana. El otro se enderezó en la silla esbozando una sonrisa. Gaara había preguntado primero y eso les daba derecho a que no contestaran, según las reglas de su familia.

—No hay nada nuevo — contestó resignada, mientras guardaba sus papeles— Debemos seguir en nuestras posiciones.

—Ese tipo que pusiste en mi curso no va a ser de mucha ayuda— aseguró Kankuro— deberías explicarle mejor como son las cosas, Temari.

—Limítate a hacer tu trabajo Kankuro, yo se encargarme del mío.

—No será mi culpa si pierdo la calma— era obvio que comenzaría una disputa.

Temari se esforzó por mantener la calma, pero era evidente que su hermano estaba consiguiendo su objetivo.

—Kankuro— Gaara no bajó la mirada hacia él, a pesar de que era un llamado a su atención, sus brazos se mantenían cruzados sobre su pecho y no despegaba la vista de su hermana—Temari esta a cargo, ella es la mayor.

—Muy bien— contestó levantándose mientras recogía el saco— tengo clases y ya llego tarde, trata de hablarlo Temari, nosotros no somos niñeros.

—Ya lo se Kankuro, a mi tampoco me emociona este trabajo— respondió mientras su hermano salía.

El asintió imperceptiblemente sin perder su sonrisa, esas que te aseguran que no puede prometerte nada.

Temari miró a su hermano menor, buscando una respuesta afirmativa, pero este solo cerró sus ojos y se dirigió a la puerta.

—Gaara, hazlo por tu hermana mayor, protégela— pidió Temari.

El joven la miró desde el rabillo del ojo y se retiró.

Minutos más tarde Gaara llegó al campo deportivo donde el profesor Maito Gai esperaba para comenzar la clase. El hombre de cabello negro y uniforme verde le dedico una sonrisa brillante y un pulgar hacia arriba, mientras Naruto se abalanzaba sobre el.

— ¡Listo Profesor, ya estamos todos!

— ¡Muy bien mis jóvenes estudiantes!— contestó este mientras los alumnos se separaban en pequeños equipos de seis personas.

_Yuuhi_, como podía prevenirse, quedó en el centro sin pertenecer a ninguno, el equipo de gimnasia disimulaba mucho más sus curvas.

— ¿Quién quiere demostrar la fuerza de la flor de la juventud a nuestro querido nuevo estudiante?— preguntó el profesor viéndolo solo.

—No,… está bien,… yo solo mirare— tartamudeó yendo a un costado.

Gaara levanto levemente la mano entre sus sorprendidos compañeros de equipo, el jamás había hecho algo así.

—Bien, _Yuuhi_, el señor Sabaku te invita a participar de su equipo.

— ¿Qué estas haciendo Gaara?— preguntó el rubio en tono desconfiado al oído de su amigo.

Gaara no contesto mientras _Yuuhi_ caminaba torpemente hacia ellos con la mirada baja.

El equipo entero fue a sentarse a un costado de la cancha mientras esperaban su turno para poder jugar y ver como el equipo de Sasuke barría la cancha con el equipo contrario, algo impacientes y nerviosos.

—_Yuuhi_ ¿Sabes jugar?— la voz profunda de Shino la hizo darse vuelta de inmediato, había quedado sentada entre este y Kiba.

—Esto…— Hinata no podía mentir, en su anterior escuela nunca había jugado, si había visto a sus compañeros jugándolo en las clases de educación física, pero ella jamás lo había practicado—…no—

—Humm— gruñó Naruto sentado entre Gaara y Shikamaru.

El quería ganarle a Sasuke este partido para demostrarle lo bueno que era, pero con un integrante que no sabia jugar seria demasiado difícil lograrlo.

—No te hagas problema Naruto, el será nuestro "_en todo caso_" — señaló Shikamaru – Tú y Kiba se ocuparan del ataque, Shino y Gaara de la defensa, Chôji del arco y yo me quedare mas atrás por si hay que reforzarlos a ustedes dos. "_En todo caso_", si alguien sale lastimado y debe entrar alguien a cubrirlo, _Yuuhi_ pasaría ocupar mi lugar y yo me movería a la posición libre, en caso de ser yo, no habría ningún problema. Si es Chôji el lesionado, Gaara o Shino pueden remplazarlo, yo paso a la defensa y _Yuuhi_ a mi puesto y listo. — explicó tranquilo.

—Eso, así en todo caso no perderíamos una situación de _Gol,_ Naruto— aseguró Kiba sonriente.

—_Yuuhi_, tú solo mantente lejos del balón.

Hinata se sentía inútil, ellos estaban cambiando las estrategias solo por si ella entrara no afectara al juego.

—No te ofendas _Yuuhi_, pero es un partido importante y bueno…— se comenzó a explicar Naruto— Ya veras que con unas cuantas practicas conmigo como maestro serás tan bueno como aquel teme— aseguró señalando al Uchiha que dominaba el balón en la cancha.

—Ellos dos siempre están peleando— le comentó Chôji ofreciéndole de su bolsa de frituras mientras miraban el partido.

OoOoOoOoOoO

— ¿Estas seguro que no tendremos problemas?— preguntó desconfiada Hanabi mientras seguía a su nuevo compañero de clases, por el pasillo de los dormitorios.

Deberían estar en clases, pero de alguna forma se las habían ingeniado para escaparse.

—Pero por supuesto que no, _nuevo_— aseguró deteniéndose frente a una puerta.

Sacó una llave y comenzó a hacerla girar con precaución.

—Ya déjame de llamarme "_nuevo_"— se quejó Hanabi — mi nombre es _Kohaku_.

La puerta se abrió de golpe y una gran masa de pelos blancos cayo sobre el muchacho.

—Basta Akamaru— pidió Konohamaru entre risas mientras el perro lamía su rostro y agitaba la cola.

— ¿Un Perro?

—Si, es de Inuzuka Kiba, lo vamos a llevar a ver el partido— Konohamaru apartó al perro, levantándose.

El canino enfocó su atención hacia el desconocido a quien de inmediato comenzó a olfatear.

— ¿Y cómo vamos a salir sin que nos vean con semejante perro?—preguntó incrédula, mientras sentía la fría nariz olisqueando su mano.

—No hay problema, el perro este tiene permiso para estar en la escuela, solo que durante las clases debe permanecer en la habitación— cerró la puerta con llave y luego se dirigió hacia las escaleras— Vamos que Udon nos espera en el campo de deporte.

Efectivamente el mencionado los estaba esperando debajo de un gran árbol, alejado de donde los equipos esperaban su turno.

Los jóvenes se sentaron en el pasto para ver el partido, Hanabi estaba convencida de que esto la haría parecerse más a un muchacho y no levantaría sospechas.

El gran perro blanco se hecho a sus espaldas, apoyando la cabeza a un costado de Hanabi, dejando que los tres se apoyaran sobre su peludo lomo. La mano de Hanabi se movió inconscientemente acariciando la cabeza del canino, que comenzó a jadear casi al instante.

— ¿Cómo van?

—El equipo del jefe va bien, el próximo partido es contra Sasuke, de seguro—explicó mientras se limpiaba la nariz con un pañuelo descartable.

—Genial, llegamos justo.

Solo minutos después, el profesor tocaba un silbato para dar terminado el partido. El nuevo equipo se preparó a entrar en la cancha, mientras el de Sasuke se refrescaba un poco. Los compañeros de Hanabi se entusiasmaron al igual que el perro, que ladro fuertemente sin abandonar su lugar, agitando la cola frenéticamente. Un joven de cabello castaño, del equipo que entraba a la cancha volvió la cabeza y se acercó corriendo con una gran sonrisa. Akamaru no tardo en revolverse en su lugar, haciendo que los tres chicos se levantaran un poco facilitándole el acceso para saludar a su amo.

— ¡Buen chico!— exclamó el muchacho mientras le acariciaba la cabeza afectuosamente antes de acuclillándose para quedar a su altura.

—Como lo prometimos— declaró Konohamaru esbozando una brillante, pero torpe, sonrisa mientras levantaba el pulgar.

— ¡Bien hecho!— contestó bajo las lamidas que el perro le proporcionaba— ¿Tú eres nuevo?— preguntó desviando la mirada a Hanabi.

—Si, _Kohaku._

—Hermano de _Yuuhi _

No fue una pregunta, fue una afirmación, algo que descolocó a Hanabi por completo.

— ¿Él… me ha mencionado?— no pudo reprimir el asombro e incredulidad en su voz, su hermana era demasiado reservada para hablar, incluso con las mujeres, en su anterior escuela casi no hablaba con ellas.

—No, tu hermano es demasiado callado, creo que solo hace unos minutos le escuche la voz y fue para decir que no sabia jugar al football— explicó levantándose, pero sin dejar de acariciar al perro, enfatizando en la incredulidad de la ultima frase— se parecen demasiado y huelen similar.

La ultima parte de la respuesta del muchacho parecía extrañamente ilógica y algo intimidante, aun mas cuando este se acerco a "olfatearlo", pero dejando una distancia entre ellos.

—Hueles a lavanda, sal y… gasolina— concluyó algo sonriente— debiste de estar en algún estacionamiento hoy ¿no?

Lo de la lavanda tenia sentido, Hanabi olisqueo un poco su ropa, aun olía a lavanda, como el resto de su cuerpo, todo en su antigua casa olía a ella, era el aroma reservado para las mujeres Hyuuga, según la tradición. La sal debía de ser por las lágrimas de la madrugada, increíble que captase aquello, tal vez, vio algo enrojecidos los ojos, debía de ser más observador que sus demás compañeros. Pero lo de la gasolina, debió de ser por el auto que los transporto y el garaje.

¿Cómo lo pudo percibir?

— ¡Eh!, ¡Kiba!

El muchacho se dio vuelta mirando a su equipo.

—Cuídate Akamaru— se despidió del perro—cuídenlo.

Y se alejó corriendo a ocupar su posición dentro de la cancha.

—Esta alardeando, Naruto comento que eran hermanos— comento Udon con voz nasal.

Los tres volvieron a sentarse juntos a mirar el partido acostados sobre el perro.

El partido comenzó al instante. Rápido y reñido, eran las palabras indicadas para describirlo, no se perdían de vista ni se dejaban descansar, cuando el ataque de uno fracasaba, el equipo contrario comenzaba el ataque. Al parecer, la estrategia de Shikamaru daba mejor resultado del esperado, aun no la habían puesto en practica en los anteriores partidos. Habían estado jugando mas torpemente, también por sugerencia de él, para que Sasuke no pudiera idear un plan para contrarrestarlos mientras participaban en los anteriores encuentros.

Ya habían pasado casi diez minutos, la mitad del partido y aun estaban cero a cero, Chôji había atajado unas pelotas impresionantes, pero el arquero de Sasuke, Jugo, no se quedaba atrás y Suigetsu acompañando a Sasuke, era difícil de intimidar con Gaara y Shino, se había adaptado a la estrategia demasiado rápido, incluso para los planes de Shikamaru.

Hinata aguardaba en el banco, implorando para que no le tocara entrar al partido, en parte por ser completamente inútil y en parte, porque no quería decepcionar a sus nuevos compañeros y sabía que no participando del partido era la mejor forma.

— ¡Shino a tu derecha!

El grito de Naruto la sacó del trance, solo para ver como Suigetsu pasaba la defensa de Shino y se metía en el área. Shikamaru se apresuró a cerrarle el paso, mientras Gaara y Naruto retenían a los otros delanteros. Pero en un movimiento limpio, Sasuke se deshizo del rubio y quedando habilitado, recibió el pase de su compañero que se convirtió en el primer gol del partido.

Las electrizantes miradas de Sasuke y Naruto invadieron el aire, el rubio no hizo ni el menor esfuerzo en ocultar su desagrado al tiempo que su contrincante le dedicaba una sonrisa ladeada, llena de confianza.

Al llegar al medio tiempo el partido seguía igual, Shikamaru ya había cambiado la estrategia de nuevo, debían reforzarse, para mantener a raya a Suigetsu y a Sasuke, los demás del equipo, no valían la pena, meros seguidores de Sasuke sin cerebro. Ya no había opción de "por si acaso", Yuuhi, había quedado por completo fuera del partido.

Los dejarían avanzar hasta la mitad de la cancha, los encerrarían: Shikamaru ayudaría a Shino reteniendo a Sasuke, Gaara se encargaría de Suigetsu, mientras Naruto y Kiba atacarían con todo. Era una jugada a todo o nada, pero la situación lo ameritaba, por jugadas de este tipo se le conocía a Shikamaru en sus partidos de Shogi, como "un estratega nato".

El silbato del profesor los alarmó a todos, cuando estuvieron en sus posiciones, pero no era para empezar el partido. ¿Qué pasaba?

—Yuuhi entra.

Las palabras del profesor causaron diversas reacciones entre los jugadores, Sasuke sonrió para si otra vez, desafiando al rubio que aun estaba delante de él con el seño fruncido, a pesar de su confusión.

—Profesor Gai, él jugara en la próxima clase— intentó negociar Shikamaru.

— ¿Pero así muestran su Espíritu de la juventud a sus nuevos compañeros? El pobre los ha estado observando todo el primer tiempo deseoso de entrar.

Las miradas se dirigieron a Hinata, la cual se arrepentía de la concentración con la cual había observado el partido.

— Pro…profesor, no, puedo jugar en el próximo — tartamudeó tímidamente, tratando de no olvidar de forzar su voz para que pareciera masculina.

—No, no, no. No debes de tener miedo, de seguro dentro tuyo hay un gran jugador escondido esperando a salir, ¡MUESTRA TU ESPÍRITU DE LA JUVENTUD!— la confiada sonrisa que le dedicó el profesor parecía patética, si tenia en cuenta su incapacidad en este deporte — Aburame, fuera.

Naruto, Shikamaru y Kiba se acercaron protestando al profesor, pero no les hizo caso.

Y así fue como Shino cambio lugar con Hinata, la cual camino lentamente hacia su posición temiendo encontrarse con los ojos de sus compañeros.

Ubicándose en el puesto de Shikamaru y completamente desorientada, trato de hacer lo que le habían pedido desde un comienzo, que no tocara el balón. Era fácil, cualquiera de sus compañeros se adelantaba, se sentía una carga y lo único que podía hacer para sobrellevarlo mejor era no ponerse en medio y desviarse todo lo que pudiera. Cosa que rápidamente utilizaron en su contra los atacantes

Cuando el equipo contrario atacó sorpresivamente, Hinata se encontró en el camino de Suigetsu, quien mal interpretó el intento de ella de desviarse de su ruta, al tiempo que Naruto intentaba cubrirla de un lado y Gaara del otro.

Como resultado, su pie quedo atorado en el hábil juego de los de Suigetsu, haciéndola caer.

— ¡Mira lo que hiciste cara de pescado!— gritó Naruto alejando a Suigetsu antes de voltearse hacia su compañero caído— ¿Yuuhi, estás bien?— preguntó acercándose demasiado a ella.

La cabeza le comenzó a girar y el calor a subir por sus mejillas, pero una pequeña pulsación en su tobillo la hizo fijarse en el pelirrojo, agachado frente a ella pellizcándole el tobillo.

—Grita— ordenó persuasivamente clavando los ojos en ella —Ahora.

Esta segunda orden pareció despabilarla de la confusión de la caída, viendo como el joven la miraba fijo al tiempo que presionaba su tobillo.

El grito que profirió Hinata, pudo haber sido fácilmente confundido con un grito de terror que alarmó al resto del equipo de inmediato.

— ¿Qué le paso?— preguntó el profesor acercándose al mismo tiempo que el resto del equipo.

—Su tobillo.

Las pocas palabras de Gaara dieron pie inmediato a Shikamaru para planear algo instantáneamente.

—No podrá patear el penal— aseguró Shikamaru —Naruto lo hará en su lugar.

Gaara se levantó dejando que Kiba la levantara y la llevara al banco mientras Shino volvía a la cancha.

—Buen trabajo Yuuhi, hasta a mi me dio miedo— bromeó Kiba —Naruto liquidara esto, esta furioso— aclaró al final riéndose para si.

La dejó sentada en el banco y volvió a la cancha.

— ¿Estas bien?— preguntó preocupada Hanabi acercándose a ella seguida por sus nuevos compañeros y un inmenso perro.

— Si…

Sus ojos estaban enfocados en el rubio que se preparaba para patear el penal, quería que fuera gol, así al menos sentiría que fue útil para algo.

¡Gol!

El rubio tardó unos instantes en esbozar la sonrisa final y reunirse con el equipo para celebrar.

Habían empatado, no quedaban mas que segundos para el final, y los ocuparían con esa celebración, incluso Chôji había salido del arco para festejarlo.

El profesor sin más remedio tocó el silbato, a pesar de las protestas de Suigetsu.

OoOoOoOoOoO

Neji entró colérico a la pequeña enfermería del primer piso casi al mismo tiempo que sonaba la campana de fin de clases. Sentada sobre la camilla, Hinata se escondía de hombros, ocultando las magulladuras de sus manos. Hanabi permanecía callada a su lado, Gaara las observaba apoyado contra la pared. Detrás de él, un fastidiado Kankuro que maldecía por lo bajo cerró inmediatamente la puerta.

OoOoOoOoOoO

Perdonen mi tardanza, pero la verdad estoy hasta al cabeza de trabajos y entre este fic, "Sunagakure no Sato" y mi original me están extrayendo la creatividad, ojala el siguiente lo pueda postear antes (aunque ahora voy a trabajar mas en Sunagakure). Besos. Y Gracias por leerme


End file.
